


Regret

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 3 days. 3 days and Blaine still hadn't replied to any of the texts or calls Kurt had sent him since they broke up, and he began to get worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

It had been 3 days. 3 days and Blaine still hadn't replied to any of the texts or calls Kurt had sent him since they broke up, and he began to get worried. _What if Blaine had hurt himself?_ he thought. _What if he'd killed himself?_ Maybe Kurt was overthinking. But what if he wasn't? He began to panic, pacing up and down the dimly lit room, gripping his phone tightly until it became damp with sweat. He bit at his thumb nail and anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, then unlocked his phone, calling Blaine again. He just listened to it ring. It seemed to go on forever, but maybe that forever would be worth it if he'd just hear Blaine's comforting voice again. But he didn't. His phone beeped, ready to take a message, but Kurt was silent for a moment. After a few seconds of thought, he inhaled deeply and let out a shuddering breath. When he tried to speak, he choked on his words a bit, but then they all came flooding out.

"Blaine, please, _please_ talk to me. Call me, text me, come to my house, whatever, just _please_ let me know you're okay, because if anything has happened to you, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself," he said, his words trailing off in a whisper as he tried to stop himself from sobbing, because he knew once he started that he wouldn't be able to stop. "I would never, ever, _ever_ forgive myself if I hurt you," he continued, voice cracking. "I love you, Blaine. I love you so much. Even if we're not together, you will always mean the world to me and I never want any pain to come to you, not in a million years." Kurt could feel himself beginning to lose it, imagining that something _had_ happened to Blaine. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his tears so he could carry on speaking. "I know we broke up," he continued, scrunching his eyes in regret, "and I know I hurt you. And I am so, _so_ sorry, Blaine. But I am still in love with you, still so in love with you..." he whispered, his voice so soft and devoted and _so_ full of regret. "There is no one else, Blaine. I just didn't realise that until I called it off, and I regret it so, _so_ much, because you are the person, the _only_ person, I want to spend the rest of my life with." Kurt could barely see through the heavy tears glazing his eyes. "You are the love of my life. I love you so much and I don't want to spend my life loving anyone else. I can't imagine a world without you, and I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. You are the literal sunshine of my life. I was just too stupid to realise that until now. Everything feels so cold and empty without you, and it's all so dark. Just please call me, _please,"_ he begged, "let me know you're okay. _I love you._ "

*

Blaine listened to Kurt's message almost immediately after he received it. He was so exhausted from crying but he couldn't stop; he felt broken and lost and just plain confused. He listened to the message several times, sobbing whenever Kurt mentioned how much he loved him. He _knew_ Kurt loved him, and Blaine knew that he loved Kurt, but he felt almost betrayed. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together before finally calling Kurt back. His heart was racing so fast and he was struggling to breathe. Then the phone picked up.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine sniffed before faintly speaking.

"Kurt, I'm okay," he whispered, his voice so quiet he could barely hear it himself.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered in relief.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much worry. I just... I wasn't ready to talk to you. I -I still don't really know if I'm ready," he stuttered. "You hurt me so much," he said, struggling to keep his phone up against his ear due to his hand trembling so much. His voice was barely vocal, just breathy and shaken. And those words, _God_ , he didn't want to be saying those _words._ Those awful, _miserable_ words. He took a deep breath and continued to talk, although it was barely talking. It was just quiet, painful breath that sounded like it. "How do I know that you mean everything? How do I know you're not just saying it, Kurt?" he continued, swallowing back the tears.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's voice again.

"Just let me talk," he whispered, his voice fluttering. His chest felt so tight and twisted and his throat was blocked with a huge lump of anxiety. "How do I know I won't fall in love with you all over again, only to get my heart broken for the second time?" he said quietly, his voice trailing off in a high-pitched squeak as he tried to stop himself from crying. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing the lingering tears to roll down his cheeks. "I feel like it's been dropped and shattered into millions of pieces, Kurt, and it isn't that easy to fix," he said, his voice still low and broken. "I need to know that you mean this. We just need to give it time," Blaine finished.

"Blaine... I'm so sorry," Kurt said softly.

"I know," Blaine said, his voice breaking. He quietly inhaled, his breath gently trembling, and ended the call, slowly lowering his phone down from his ear with a quivering hand. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that the most special person in his life could make him feel so much pain and heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you how Kurt hurt Blaine so much lol I just wanted to write the sad calls. Feel free to write a backstory to this, as long as you give me credit and let me know because I'd love to read it!


End file.
